Letter's to the Marauders
by Witch07
Summary: *Abandon* Ever want to write a letter to the Marauders? Ever wonder if they would write you back? Well here is your chance to write to us! Leave me a Review or a message and I will make sure that they get it. Then you can write back and forth to them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Marauder's or anything else that may come up in this FanFiction. Mostly Harry Potter things.**

* * *

Ever want to write a letter to the Marauder's?

Ever wonder if they would write you back?

Well here is your chance to write to us!

Just send a letter to The Gryffindor Tower.

Anyone can write us.

Magical People, Hag's, Goblins, and even Muggles!

We will write back to everyone as soon as we can.

Ton's of Love,

The Marauder's.

* * *

_Dear Marauders,_

_You are the best pranksters that I know! (Which trust me, I know tons of them.) I love you all, minus Pettigrew because you betrayed your best friends! I also have something to say to each of you. James, you are awesome! And hot! And you will get the girl of your dreams soon, just deflate your head a bit. Sirius, your amazing and I just love dogs. Remus, I don't care if you are a werewolf, would you go out with me? Pettigrew, … I have nothing nice to say to you._

_Lot's of love,_

_LE+JP4ever_

Dear LE+JP4ever,

We are the best aren't we? –Marauders

What do you mean 'betrayed my best friends'? –Wormtail

I love your names, and I think I might just try that. –Prongs

I am amazing, aren't I? –Padfoot

Not to be rude, but I do not know you. So I must decline your offer. –Moony P.S: Werewolf? Who said anything about a werewolf?

* * *

_Dear Marauders (not including Peter),_

_I love the three of you! You just are amazing, and hot, and it is Soooo horrible that you all died! But as my sister is always telling me, "The Marauder's are reunited at Death" I just love you, and want to meet you in person._

_To Peter,_

_It is the total opposite of what I told the other. I hate you, and if I meant you. I would punch you and make sure that you got killed before you could kill your 'Best Friends'._

_Love,_

_Anonymous_

To Anonymous,

We are glad that you love us. And we are amazing. But may we ask what you mean by we all died? Oh and Wormtail says to go jump off a cliff.

Sincerely,

The Marauder's

* * *

**A/N: Well what are you waiting for? Go ahead and write a letter to them. Leave a message to me or a review and I will make sure they get it. You dont have to sign it, you can leave it at Anonymous if you want. But the Marauder's are eeger to hear from there fans.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope, I dont own Harry Potter, or the Marauders.**

_

* * *

_

Dear Maurderers (Sorry if i mispelt your name)

_I love the ideas and messes you get into! Expecially the whole Animagus thing!_

_Padfoot: Don't do anything stupid in life, also stop hitting on girls_

_Prongs: I dont know much about you, but you seem nice, hang in there will old Lil's, she's come around (And have a kid)_

_Mooney: Goodluck out there! Do me a favor and go pull a prank, live a little!_

_Wormtail:...i really dont have much to say...i find you a little creepy, no offence or anything...err...good luck?_

_~Oceanbreeze_

Oceanbreeze,

It's Marauders. Anyway Padfoot's thing is to do stupid things and hitting on girls, it would be a miracle if he stopped. I know Lils will come around, not so sure about the kids though. Moony would only prank if he wouldn't get into trouble. Moony says he prefers to study then sitting in detention. We will make sure that he pranks with us, don't worry Oceanbreeze. Wormtail sad that he still took offence to that.

Thanks for the letter,

Marauders

* * *

_Dear James, You are awesome and a good Quidditch player. I assure you that SOMEDAY you will impress Lily. *knowing smile* And I have a name to call  
Snape, assuming you haven't made it up already= Snivellypants._

_Dear Remus, You are really cool, Moony! My friend is a huge fan. Maybe she'll write to you soon._

_Dear Sirius, Oh my god there is so much I could say to you. You are my favorite Marauder by a gigantic margin, (no insults to the others, of course!) And you're really hot and you are one of the reasons that my next New Year's resolutionis to persuade my parents to get me a black dog and I'll name it Sirius. In honor of you. My friends all tease me that I'm obsessed, and my nickname is "Dog" (we also have a Deer and a Werewolf) and MAYBE I do a lot of drawing in math class. And maybe of dogs..and people with black hair..Oh, well, I will stop ranting now, because I'm starting to sound like an idiot. What I wanted to ask is..*deep breath* Can i take a ride on your motorcycle sometime soon?_

__

And one more: Dear Peter, go jump off a cliff, you SNIVELLING TRAITOR!

Anonyms,

I am awesome and a good Quidditch player aren't I? Are you like a Seer or something, how would you know that? Though I do hope that she will be soon. That name is AWESOME! Snivellypants is the best, and it will be use! Thanks! –James

Thanks, but I would not really call myself cool. A huge fun? Looking forward to her writing. –Remus

I can see why I'm your favorite, I'm the best. Hot? I love that word. Dog's are awesome aren't they? 'Sirius the Dog' it has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? And to answer your question, er- I don't even know you, do I? So it will have to be a no, I'm sorry. –Sirius

How am I a traitor? –A Confused Peter

Thanks for the letter,

Marauders

* * *

_Dear Marauders, _

_You guys are totally awesome! (except for you Peter)... Remus__, you are the coolest werewolf EVER and one day you're gonna get married to the most  
awesomest chick ever and have a kid with blue hair. James, you have a big head, so deflate it so you can get the girl of your dreams (LILY). Sirius,  
you're amazing -even though I don't like dogs- and i cried my eyes out when you died. Peter, go jump off a cliff =]_

_Sincerely, Cledism_

_P.S. Remus, I totally cried when you and your wife died too..._

_P.P.S. James, because you tortured Snape all through Hogwarts, he tortured your son all though Hogwarts. (that's karma for ya!)_

Cledism,

Peter wonders why he was excluded. Few questions from Remus, who said anything about a Werewolf? And Married? And a kid? James said that his head isn't that big, but Remus disagrees with James and agrees with Cledism. How can you not like dogs? They are awesome! But what do you mean when you said 'I cried when you died'? Peter said that he is really confused at this moment.

Thanks for the letter,

Marauders

P.S. Me and my wife died? –Remus

P.S.S. Snivelly asked for it, and I don't have a kid. -James

* * *

_Dear __Marauders__,_

_If you guys ever ended up __forming a band__, who would play what?_

Anonymous,

Interesting question. Peter would play drums, and Remus would play piano. But now you have created a fight between James and Sirius who both want to be lead singers and the guitarist.

Thanks for the letter,

Marauders

* * *

**A/N: Well the Marauders are enjoying getting the letters from their fans. Keep the letters coming! Remember everyone and anyone can write them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Marauder's or anything else that may come up in this FanFiction. Mostly Harry Potter things.**

_

* * *

_

Dear Marauders

I got some tickets to see HP 7 Part 2. I hope you enjoy this book collection, i think James will find it iteresting.

Love ya

Jenna

Jenna,

'HP & Part 2'? What in the name of Merlin is that? As soon as we have time to read the book we will. We are all very interested because the kid on the cover looks like James. But he says that he doesn't know anyone names Harry.

Thanks for the letter,

Marauders

* * *

_Dear Marauders,_

_Hi again (: Just one thing. Please please please don't let Sirius sing. You're incredibly awesome Sirius, but I've heard you sing, and you can't sing. Let James do it. Although I'm not sure if he's any better... you know what? ask Remus (:_

_Mercy'sFoundaWayforMe_

Mercy'sFoundaWayforMe,

Sirius is highly offended that you said he cant sing. He says that he has a wonderful voice. So now he is 'proving' he can sing. And so is James. Sirius is also wondering how you heard him sing? Remus is glad that you would want hin to sing, but he would have to refuse for the fact that he doesn't want to be up front and rather be in the back.

Thanks for the letter,

Marauders

P.S. James and Sirius have now angered Lily and lost all chances of singing or talking by a Silencing Charm.

P.S.S. Thank you Mercy's, now we don't have to hear them. –Remus and Peter

* * *

_Dear James:_

_How's Lily?_

_Here's a tip from the futur- er... a Seer, put it in your will that should you have a kid, he is not to go to the Dursleys._

_Why? Ask Lily._

_Good Luck becoming an Auror!_

_Dear Sirius:_

_Good news and bad news for you, Good news is that your brother betrayed Voldemort in the end, Bad news is that you won't get a wife for at least ten years, Why? Don't ask me, i just tell the visions, not understand them._

_Oh, and your mom is making a painting of herself, you may want to remedy that situation._

_Dear Remus:_

_Be careful, try not to die, get a girlfriend, and if, for some odd reason, you become a dark creature(vampire, werewolf, etc.) the Muggle World doesn't discriminate against that stuff._

_...Provided you don't transform at work... or near people that can identify you._

_Dear Peter:_

_There is something i want you to do, make an Unbreakable Vow to James that you will not become a Death Eater._

_Your future will become better if you do that._

_If you don't you will become the hand-me-down pet rat of a family of redheads who will name you "Scabbers"._

_How? I don't know, I just tell the visions, i don't look into them._

_Dear Marauder's in general._

_There is this Muggle invention called a 'pen', It works in a way similar to a quill, just without the possible risk of spilt inkwells._

_They last for about a month or two, but once they stop working, you have to buy some more._

_No big deal, because they cost $24.99 for a pack of 24, costing about fifteen and a half pounds, or roughly 3 Galleons, give or take some Sickles._

_Three Galleons for the span of Two to Four years, a good deal, in my opinion._

_Good Luck!_

_~ Gamerteen13(Nerd Overlord, Blitzball Player, Lord of Overkill)_

_GT13_

_PS: What is your favorite spell? Mine is Reducto._

_Why? Because it conjures an EXPLOSION!_

_Thus, making it AWESOME!_

_PSS: Prank Snivellus for me!_

Gamerteen13,

Lil's is fine, still refusing to go out with me. Remus asked Lils who the Dursleys were for James and she said that it was he sisters boyfriend, my kid would never go there. But that means that I marry Lily! Yes! Then becoming an Auror, my two dreams! –James

Is that why Reg never came home? Kreacher refused to tell any of us. That is only sort of good news, at least I know that he was on the good side when he died. How don't I get married for another ten years? I thought me and Mary were doing well together. Oh well. A painting of mum? Thanks for the warning. I'll be ready. –Sirius

I try to be careful and not die everyday. As for the girlfriend thing, I'm not much of the dating kind at the moment. The Muggle World may not discriminate against Dark Creatures but the Wizarding World surly does at the moment. Or is it different in the future? If it was, I think I would watch out for were I would transform at. –Remus

I don't see why you would want me to do the Unbreakable Vow. How would I become a hand-me-down rat named Scabbers if I don't? Anyway, I would never become a Death Eater. What would I do anyway, sell out James? –Peter

That 'pen' thing sounds interesting, though total random. We wonder if we could use that here because we are always seeming to spill out ink. And only three Galleons for two to four years that's amazing! Thanks for informing us to that.

Thanks for the letter,

Marauders

P.S. Prongs and Padfoot's favorite spell is 'Levicorpus', Moony's is simply 'Lumos', and Wormtail's is 'Scourgify'.

P.S.S We will give Snivellus a special prank just because you asked.

* * *

_Dear Marauders,_

_You guys are awesome(excluding Peter).James you need to deflate your big head. I know that if you did Lilly would go out with you. Remus live a little you need to help your friends with pranking more often! Sirius push Peter off a cliff it will help you in the you I have nothing nice to say to. Remus no one except stupid stuck up people care you are a werewolf. Padfoot you rock! James Lilly will eventually say yes, promise. Peter I despise you!_

_Sincerly, BookGirl13_

_P.S Peter betrays you all and gets you guys killed. Just thought y'all should know._

Bookgirl13,

Thanks, Peter is offended. James said that he has been told that plenty of time, but doubts that Lily would go out with him. Bout how do you know that Lils would say yes? Remus says that he would help out more if, well actually he just prefers being out of detention. Sirius says that he would never do that to his friend and said that it wouldn't help in the future to lose a friend. Plus he added that he knows that he rocks. Peter just refuses to say anything.

Thanks for the letter,

Marauders (minus Peter)

P.S. How does Peter betray us?

* * *

_Dear Marauder's_

_Peter: die before you get your friends killed_

_James: Hold out a little longer Lily will see sense eventually. Patience is key to winning oh and it might help if you manage to get her to fall out with Snape. (Just a tip from a seer!) This won't make sense yet but make Moony your secret keeper – Once a month no death eater would dare approach him. Possible make Sirius you're secret keeper and let him live with you guys. If you want to be totally out there, make Snape you're secret keeper – no one will expect it._

_Sirius: Take note of what I've said to James it could change all your lives. Secondly revenge is never worth it no matter what happens the truth and justice are more important and you won't end up is Azkaban (if you take revenge I fear you will become a resident here). Find someone nice and settle down and don't go searching for revenge. Find someone who makes you happy._

_Remus: Not everyone is sacred of werewolves; your friends have clearly proved that. There is someone out there for you it is just it make take a while for you to find her. You're condition is just misunderstood not a curse. Someday you will be happy. No matter what there are people who will be there to help you and you just need to trust that you will find them. On the plus side wolfs are cool animals and they are fierily loyal which is like you. Cool and loyal. Many people will see that and not just your condition._

_Marauders (Minus Peter): You can change you're future for the better, if you stick together in the ways of the light then you can help stop the war and build a better future for yourselves. By the way you should stop hanging around with Peter – he'll start by getting James and Lily killed (you're son will survive because of Lily's sacrifice) then Sirius will die then Remus and his wife (a seriously cool woman) so maybe without Peter none of you will die._

_Hope you can change you future._

_Angelic Supernatural Hunter_

_P.S: Snape isn't bad! Maybe you could befriend him – it would score you brownie points with Lily._

Angelic,

I would NEVER kill my friends! Why is everyone saying that I do? –Wormtail

Really good advice. I'm pretty sure I could make Lily and Snape 'fall out' as you say. Also you were right, that made no sense. But if I ever needed a Secret Keeper I would pick Sirius or Remus. NEVER would I have Snape be the Secret Keeper, he would sell me out to whom ever we were hiding from! That I am sure of. –Prongs

About the Lily part or the Secret Keeping part? I think I will go with the Secret Keeping. I will remember about the revenge thing, but even I did get revenge, how could I possible get locked up in Azkaban for it? Though, I will look for someone who makes me happy. –Padfoot

Besides my friends, I haven't really seen anyone who isn't scared of Werewolf's. I would like to actually meet someone who isn't. I guess that wolfs are cool and loyal. I do agree that I am loyal, but not so much with the cool. –Moony

Changing the future? That is not at all what we had planned when we began this. But now that say that it is making us take your advice to heart. But we don't think we couldn't stop being around Peter, he is our friend. As we said we like your advice but why would he kill us and Lily? And Remus' wife, who Sirius is dying to know so that he could metal.

Thanks for the letter,

Marauders

P.S. ARE YOU MENTAL? WE, that is to say James and Sirius, WOULD NEVER BEFRIEND HIM! EVEN IF IT SCORED SOME POINTS WITH LILY!

* * *

**A/N: The Marauders really are enjoying the letters that they are getting. And they request that you continue writing them as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Marauder's or anything else that may come up in this FanFiction. Mostly Harry Potter things.**

_

* * *

_

Dear Marauder's,

Peter: You do you hand James, Lily and their son (Harry) over to Voldemort when they go into hiding and make you their secret keeper. He kills Lily and James but Lily sacrifices her life to safe their son and he doesn't did.

James: You underestimate how much Snape is in love with Lily, he would do anything for her. Your son seems very interesting he looks mostly like you but he has Lily's eyes and he has your talent on the Quidditch field. He will be seeker for Gryffindor in first year.

Sirius: You get locked up because you try to go after Peter for selling James and Lily out to Voldemort and Peter blows up half the street but everyone things you did it and no one can prove otherwise cause Peter was believed to have been killed along with 12 muggles with one spell (see how you end up in Azkaban yet?) anyway you don't even get a trial since everyone is afraid of you.

Remus: Trust me there is someone out there for you it will just take longer for you to find her. She is really nice and she is a Metamorphagus. The two of you will have a son and Harry will be his godfather.

Marauder's in General: Snape will become the potions master at Hogwarts when Harry is at school and he will safe Harry's life multiply times cause he loves Lily enough to safe her son no matter how much he looks like James. Some people have called me mental but hey I see what I see and 98% of my visions come true and from the detail of the ones I have had of you these will most likely come to pass unless you act to change what I have seen. Snape may be fun to prank but his friendship could be useful. Maybe he could become a spy in Voldemort's death eaters and give you information to help keep everyone safe, namely James and Lily who will die by Voldemort's hand if you don't act to prevent this.

Angelic Supernatural Hunter

Angelic Supernatural Hunter,

So does that mean I would become a Death Eater, to hand people over? But, technically speaking, I didn't kill them, not that I would do it in the first place. –Wormtail

Snape? In love with Lils? Not that is just crazy talk! They, from a rumor or two I heard, dated. But- but he called her a Mudblood for Merlin's sake! He looks like me, but with Lily's eyes. I can see him now. Lily still won't believe me that we married though! And he better have my talent, but Seeker in first year! AMAZING! –Prongs

So, I must have to admit, I would do that. But really, I can't see Wormy selling us out. From what you make it sound like Peter blows up half a street of Muggle's. But people think I did it, how could people think I did it? But yes I can see ending up in Azkaban for that. People are scared of me? And for that I don't get a trial. The Ministry sounds like it fell a great amount. –Padfoot

Im glad to know that someone is out there for me. I was about to ask if I knew her, but I don't think I know any Metamorphugus'. Even though I don't know 'Harry', if he is Prongs' kid, well Lily's actually, then I agree with that decision. –Moony

POTIONS MASTER! I will not let that Bloody, greasy git teach my kid! I can not even imagine him saving anyone Potter, he hates me. I can see your point though. –Prongs

I would call you Mental, saying I would give my Best Mates to Voldemort. –Wormtail

We will all try and change all that you told us, well the few believable things. Though, only Moony agrees that we should try to create a friendship with Snape could be useful. Padfoot and Prongs don't think that he could pull it off. Spying on the Death Eaters. We'll try, or at least think about it. But everything you are saying, is the truth, it would be good to prevent all this.

Thanks for the letter,

Marauders

P.S. Padfoot would still like to know who Moony marries.

* * *

_Dear Marauders,_

_It's me again! Peter you betray your friends by selling them out to the dark lord when they go into hiding._

_BookGir13_

BookGirl13,

I really can't believe that. Why would I? Just why?

Thanks for the letter,

Peter

* * *

_Dear maurders_

_Omg I love u guys except peter (ha! You get all the hate mail! Anyway,_

_James, did u put lily under the imperius curse when you married?_

_Sirus, YOU ARE AWSOME, btw, nice moterbike_

_Remus, i like you, werewolf or not, :). And, I'm sorry you died so soon after you had Teddy._

_Peter, YOU RUNINED HARRYS LIFE YOU LITTLE RAT!_

Anonyms,

We are loveable aren't we? –Marauders

I would never do that to Lily! Anyway, that's an Unforgivable Curse. That's a life time in Azkaban. Even though I haven't even married her yet. –James

I know im awesome. Motorbike? I've always wanted one, actually one that flies. But same difference. –Sirius

Thanks. What do you mean by die? And Teddy is a nice name, and from the way you say it, it sounds like he's my kid. –Remus

Is 'you little rat' an insult? –Peter

Thanks for the letter,

Marauder

* * *

_HEY GUYS!_

_Jenna's back! Did u read my present? I do hope you did. It took the author years to write it. I'm sure Jo will be happy to know you like it!_

_You guys are one of my two fave pranking groups. A friend of mine decided we should have Marauder names. Mine's Echo! My frined, Shadow, want's me to tell Moony that she has a crush on him. Moony's got a fan!_

_Love ya_

_Jenna_

_P.S. Padfoot i got you another present *kisses cheek* Cya!_

Echo,

Of course we read it! Surprising of all the things that had happened to James and Lily's kid. Which Lily refused to believe that she actually married James, at least until she read it.

We are all very glad that we are one of your favorite pranking groups. Very nice Marauders name Echo. Moony refuses to admit it, but he would like to meet Shadow.

Thanks for the letter,

Marauders

P.S. Padfoot is speechless.

* * *

_Dear Marauders, You guys rock! James, if you deflate your head a little, Lily might actually like you. Just saying. Remus, get in trouble more often, live a little, for gosh sakes! Sirius, you are my favorite character of all time and you rock! I love your motorcycle, it's awesome. Peter, avoid masked people. Please. They could lead to your downfall. And I have my two cents about the band thing. James plays bass guitar, Sirius plays electric guitar, and they both sing. Remus plays drums and Peter does the sound effects. That should solve your arguments. Best wishes! ^^_

_Sincerely, C.C._

C.C.,

James will try to deflate it, but that won't work very well. Remus isn't the best prankster in the world. But he is the mastermind behind most of the pranks. Sirius is glad he is your favorite character. He loves that motorbike as well. Peter said that he would try, but is a bit confused. James and Sirius are both fine with them both singing. The other two Marauders aren't though, but agree with your other placing.

Thanks for the letters,

Marauders

* * *

_Dear Marauders,(expect Wormtial). OMG,I love all the marauders (expect wormtail)! Me and BookGirl13 are the 2nd gen. of Marauders. Padfoot use the killing curse on your Lily Flower will say u r the werewolf in the u r a GIT!_

_P.S. Padfoot when u r in prison try and keep your hair clean or u will look like Snape! Your Biggest Fan,VampLover10_

Vamplover10,

We love getting letters that say that they love us. (Except Peter) Padfoot refuses to use the killing curse on Wormtail. Prongs is really happy that Lily Flower would say yes to him. Wormtail just ignores what you said. Padfoot said his hair would never look like Snivelly even if he was in prison for a million years.

Thanks for the letter,

Marauders

* * *

_Dear,Mooney and Padfoot. Padfoot since u r dieing 2 know who Mooney is married 2 here it name is Tonks. OMG. Your Biggest Fan, VampLover10_

Vamplover10,

I know a Tonks, my cousin Andromeda Tonks. She married Teddy Tonks, they have a kid, Dora Tonks- WAIT! Moony marries Dora? Wow! That means we are related!

Thanks for the letter,

Padfoot

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. It wasnt the Marauders fault. It was mine. I had all the replys to all the letters, but thngs have been happening around me, so i couldnt ever update this. I'm sorry. But please continue sending in letters, and I really do hope that I will be able to update faster.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Marauder's or anything else that may come up in this FanFiction. Mostly Harry Potter things.**

_

* * *

_

Wormtail ~ Sad to hear you just getting hate mail.

You haven't done anything wrong!

...Well, not yet anyway.

Padfoot ~ Hey dude, ya take care of the painting problem yet?

How are your cousins?

Is Bellatrix a loon yet?

...And no, I don't mean she turns into a bird, or becomes a bird animagus.

Moony ~ So, you guys read the Harry Potter series?

Interesting, isn't it?

I think you did a great job of teaching Harry the Patronus charm.

And did you know that they made movies out of them?

Yup, they made eight.

One apiece for years 1-6, and two for year 7.

Good luck with schooling!

Prongs ~ You proud of your yet-to-exist son yet?

I swear, the kid has the luck of a leprechaun.

Nearly killed by Voldemort in year one.

Basilisk bite in year two.

Dementors, year three.

The friggin' Tri-wizard tournament in year four.

I would go on... but I haven't read past that yet.

Now that I know about a bunch of charms(being a Muggle sucks sometimes.), I wonder why Harry didn't Disillusion himself and cast both a silencing charm on his feet, and a Flame-Freezing charm on himself in Year 4.

Then, he could sneak around the dragon, Disillusion the egg, and get back.

Marauders in General ~ Hey guys!

Do any good pranks lately?

I have one, but I don't think it is up to your standards.

You ever try disillusioning Snape's clothes while he's in the shower?

Or maybe putting blue dye in his soap so he turns blue?

Bet you four a Galleon, that when he notices that he turned blue, the first thing he'll say is "Finite".

...Or "JAMES!"

Sincerely,

Gamerteen13

Gamerteen13,

At least someone realizes that I haven't done anything wrong! Thank you. –Wormtail

Of course I took care of the painting problem! I wouldn't have been able to stand that painting if it went up. I'm never around my cousins, well besides Andromeda, and she had a kid. Bellatrix has been a loon since she was born. –Padfoot

I enjoyed those books, they were very interesting. I agree, it really was not normal for someone to be able to do a Patronus when they are 13. No I did not know that they made movies out of them. I will have to see that, if I could. Thanks. –Moony

'Am I proud of my son'? Of course I am! I would be proud of him no matter what. Even if he didn't get attacked by Voldemort! But I like that, 'The kid has the luck of a leprechaun'. Funny. Though I must say sorry, I really was worried that he may not have made it out alive. I still wonder how many muggles know about all this Wizardry. You know, I think that that would have been that smart thing. –Prongs

Hello. We have done plenty of pranks. We aren't going to do the first one. But we did put dye in. And he didn't notice that it was blue until lunch. He yelled 'Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew.' It was great that he professors were there. Thanks for the pranks.

Thanks for the letter,

Marauders

* * *

_To the (very sexy) Marauder's_

_James- IO dothink your sexy but i practically grew up with Harry so thats just ew. No offence. So Good luck with Lily (she'll come around eventually) and push Snape into the lake, because trust me, he deserves it!_

_Peter- I'm sorry, but I don't like you. You remind me of this creepy dude on my street. But in the future, maybe you stick closer to your friends...or things will be very bad for you...(Order of the Pheonix! stay with them!)_

_Sirius amd Remus- I'm thinking of changing my name to SiriusOrRemus. Do you think I should? ANYWAY. You 2 are probably the sexiest guys I've ever heard of! Either of you wanna go out with me?_

_Love you all so much!_

_GD (or maybe SoR)_

_P.S.- Remus you should push Snape into the lake after he gets out from when James Pushes him in. Trust me! He'll do some asshole thing in the future when Harry's 13 and you have to stop being a professor. Stupid Sanpe!_

GD,

You don't think I'm sexy? I guess I can let that one go because if you grow up with my son, I guess that would make me feel like a dad to you. I hate that word. 'Eventually'. Can't it be now? –James

Well, better then saying you hate me. I stick close with my friends right now. And we have to be graduated to join the Order. –Peter

Sirius or Remus is a nice name. But I am much better then Remy. I will decline your offer because I have currently been dating Mary McDonald. For six months today. –Sirius

Yes to the name. But, forgive me, no to the dating. Two reasons, one I haven't met you yet, have I? And two, I don't do much dating. –Remus

We got him into the lake many times. We also got Remus to push him in, when he did Sirius make Snape's clothes disappear and ran.

Thanks for the letter,

Marauders

* * *

_BookGirl13 wants to know if u will marry said pretty please. VampLover13_

Vamplover13,

Please tell book girl sorry, but we are all too young.

Thanks for the letter,

Marauders

* * *

_Dearest Marauders!_

_(Wormtail you don't count you man bitch ¬.¬)_

_Ur ... hi! :D I love you all! You're so awesome! But, why are you so mean to Severus? I'm sure he just needs a hug (and a bottle of well needed shampoo) I can't choose who is my favourite Sirius or Reemy ... but, hey I cried when Bellatrix killed you Sirius and Reemy I feel sorry for ickle Teddy._

_Anywho! Your super awesome! (I think I've said that :S) Wormtail I hope your happy you backstabbing evil little RAT MAN BITCH WHORE! ... calm thoughts :)_

_Melli xxxxxx_

Melli,

We are mean to him because, well, its more of the fact that he exists. Disagreeing with the hug, agreeing with the shampoo. Sirius says that you know you love him more. He is just so much better then Mr. Buzz kill over there. I've heard about something's about this Teddy and what happened, it is sad. You have actually said that 'You're so awesome' you changed it to 'Your super awesome'. Wormtail just refuses to say anything.

Thanks for the letter,

Marauders

* * *

_Marauders:_

_You guys are the best, and though I should not include Peter in this, I am. Whether he's worthy of the title or not, he's still one of you._

_James: Your son Harry will inherit your "talent for trouble" and your Quidditch skills. But everyone says that he is more like his mother, Lily, at heart. Snape gave him hell through his years at school because you four tortured him when you were at Hogwarts. And Harry is my Godfather. And...he's sort of the Hero of the Wizarding World. Yes, he was able to destroy Voldemort for good, and now we live in peace._

_Sirius: Your Animagus form is completely awesome. Some advice: When Lily and James go into hiding, and they make you their Secret-Keeper (Fidelus Charm, if you don't know what it is, ask McGonagall), do not, under any circumstances, feel compelled to make the switch to Peter being Secret-Keeper. You will all regret it._

_Remus: You're really the Marauder I've wanted to talk to the most. The first thing I want to tell you is to always believe in yourself. I know that sometimes you get down, (because of the whole werewolf thing) but in the future, you're a hero. You fought bravely in the war, and even though you didn't survive to know your son (me), I don't blame you in the slightest, and Harry's the most brilliant Godfather ever. You marry Sirius's little cousin, Nymphadora Tonks. I know it seems crazy, but you met in 1995, at a meeting for the Order of the Phoenix. You'll find out what that is, trust me. And don't worry, I didn't inherit your lycanthropy. But I did inherit my mum's Metamorphosing, so I usually keep my hair blue. But every full moon, it turns light brown...just like you. Sometimes I keep it that way. It is my natural hair color, after all._

_Peter: I feel quite sorry for you, but it is true that you join the Death Eaters, betray Lily and James, et cetera. I can only hope that this time around, you see reason, and will understand the errors of your ways. Maybe my parents would still be alive if you had stayed loyal to your friends._

_And so, my dear Marauders, my time is coming to an end. But not without a parting request. Would you please prank old Snivelly for me? He is dead in my time, but I have heard horror stories about how he could be. James, just don't let Lily see. And now, a final message. James and Sirius: Gryffindor Quidditch for the win! Remus: Is it true that you're a Chocoholic? Peter: Just...remember what I said, pal, and hopefully you'll stay brave and truly prove your worth as a Gryffindor. Oh, and that Map? Guys, thanks a million. Harry thanks you for it too._

_Always,_

_Teddy R. Lupin_

Ted,

(You don't mind if we call you 'Ted' hopefully. Remus' idea.)

That makes me very glad to hear. Well, read actually. For both trouble and Quidditch skills. Merlin, from everything I here about him, I want to meet him. Four? More like three, Moony never felt the need to participate in our pranks against him. Wait, if my son is your godfather then- then Merlin, you are from the future. Very far. You must be proud of him. Being a 'hero' and all. I know I am. –Prongs

My Animagus for mimics me. Completely awesome. I know what a Fiddlus charm is. Well, actually I asked Moony. But what about Remus? Wouldn't I, well I know I, would have him be the Secret-Keeper. –Padfoot

I am glad that you wanted to talk to me the most, Hearing about me being a 'hero' in the future cheers me up enough. Fighting in a war. You don't know how good it makes me feel. At least to be able to write to me means a lot. Even more that you have a Godfather I am sure will care for you Okay, you are right, that sounds crazy! I really don't think I would marry anyone related to Sirius. It's a relief to know that you don't inherit that, but instead getting Metamorphosing powers. –Moony

I keep hearing all these things about me from the future. I personally don't like the way it sounds. And I will try and fix it if I can. –Wormtail

It was enjoyable talking to you Ted. It would be an honor to prank Snivellus for you. James never, well mostly, lets Lily see. GO GRYFFINDOR! It is true that Remus is a chocoholic, he has some in his pocket right now. Peter will try to all his abilities to prove a worthy Gryffindor. As for the Map, the Marauders all say 'you are welcome'. To both yourself and Harry.

Thanks fort he letter,

Marauders

* * *

_Dear Marauder's,_

_Peter: You become a death eater out of jealousy and fear. It was Padfoot's idea to make you secret keeper instead of him because he felt he was the most obvious choice as he is practically James's brother and that you would be the least likely suspect. You hand them over to Voldemort (Yes I am not afraid to use his name) of your own free will because you're a coward._

_James: Tell Lily that your son is named after her grandfather and that Harry is indeed her son and yours. Further Snape only called Lily a mudblood because he was embarrassed and angry as such lashed out at the one person he cared about. He will love Lily till the day he dies and lives in guilt over the comment that ripped their friendship apart. He will overhear a prophecy regarding the Voldemort's defeat and will pass the half he hears over to the death eaters. Voldemort decides that it refers to Harry and the Potter family will go into hiding (hence the secret keeper) but will be killed on Halloween night in the year 1981 (almost a year after Harry's birth) and Harry will survive because Lily sacrifices her life and refuses to hand her son over so is killed this creates a powerful shield around Harry that deflects the killing curse and leads to the temporary defeat of Voldemort. James you died fighting Voldemort to give Lily a chance to get Harry and get away. A statue of the three of you (you, Lily and Harry) will be built in Godric's Hollow where you were hiding and sadly died._

_Sirius: Peter does indeed blow up half a street of muggles and the story is a gases main blew. No one was informed of the change in secret keeper and as such everyone believed James has made you the secret keeper. When you confront Peter he will act like he is confronting you and since only his finger is found after he casts the spell – he leaves it to make people think he is dead. This is why people are scared of you as they think not only where you working for Voldemort but that you killed 13 people (Peter – one of your best friends- among them) with a single spell and as such you are sent straight to Azkaban without a trial and Dumbledore will do nothing about it._

_Remus: Her name is Nymphadora 'Dora' Tonks daughter of Sirius's cousin Andromeda Tonks and you're son is called Theodore 'Teddy' Lupin. You're son will not inherit you're 'furry little problem' so don't worry about it. Glad to know at least one marauder has a brain that functions. It would be useful to become if not friends at least allies with Snape. In Harry's third year at Hogwarts you will teach DADA and since there will be dementors around the school – because Sirius manages to break out of Azkaban and no one knows how he does it – You will teach Harry the Patronus Charm and eventually he will master it, in time to save Sirius who you both learn was indeed innocent - again if you where allies with Snape you might have been able to clear Sirius's name but Snape states Sirius was trying to kill Harry and Sirius almost gets the dementors kiss but Harry and one of his friends will save him._

_All Marauders: Harry's Patronus will take the form of a stag (James's animagus form) and everyone will agree the Moony was the best DADA teacher they've ever had (except of course the Slytherins but their opinion doesn't really matter) and Snape is very good at potions so would be a good teacher though no one likes the 'over grown bat of the dungeons' also if you are having trouble with potions then I suggest taking Snape's textbook as he has edited all the recipes and made them better that is if you can read his hand writing, I've seen it and its appalling._

_Angelic Supernatural Hunter._

Angelic Supernatural Hunter,

Jealous? Of a Death Eater? What ever you say. So, and I'm just showing a point, its actually Padfoots fault. And just guessing what he can do, I wouldn't call it a free will. –Wormtail

You make it so hard to hate Snape. First you tell me that he only called her that because he was embarrassed then that he will love Lily till he dies! Okay, mark that, I hate him again. Its his fault that me and Lily died. And the reason we are never going to see Harry grow up! –Prongs

Well then, that's just- it doesn't sound like Wormy at all. I know you are a Seer and all, but it really just doesn't sound like him. Or Dumbledore. –Padfoot

I marry Sirius second cousin? But she is only two or three right now. We are thirteen years apart. But I trust you that it's true. 'Teddy Lupin' I like the way that sounds. And it really gives me a relief to know he doesn't have my problem either. That really is the only reason I was nervous. Sounds like Harry and Myself have a very busy year. –Moony

Not much of a surprise with the Stag. Or how awesome professor Moony will be. We have all seen his writing, we know.

Thanks for the letter,

Marauders

* * *

_I couldn't resist coming back to write another letter, because it's rare you get the opportunity to write to your favorite characters of all time. Actually, I'm writing to the author first. I think it was a clever idea of you, witch07. And I'm sure you have a favorite Marauder. Who is it? I would like to try to meet some nice people on this site. So if you want to answer my question or whatever, just respond to my letter! ^^ Sorry to bother you though. I totally understand the "lots of stuff going on" because I'm stuck in the same situation. _

C.C,

I got ya hooked? Thanks, but I didn't get it from the top of my head. I see different Fanfictions of people having the Marauders write notes. It also came from my other FF, 'Fan Letters'. Of course I have a favorite Marauder. Well two. James and Remus. Hence why they are the only Marauders that I had wrote a full story about before this. I like them because, well, just because. Of course I would reply back. Which brings me to a question of my own, do you have a FanFiction yourself? Or, what I mean is, do you write FanFiction? It was no bother. It was actually a surprise when I saw this letter. I was happy. So pretty much a large opposite of a bother. And getting lots of stuff going on, well that seems to happen every weekend. Unfortunately.

Thanks for the surprise,

Witch07

* * *

_Dear Marauders (again), Your pranks on snape are ingenious. Only remember that when you mess with karma, karma come back and bites you when it hurts. Just sayin'. Now, James, one of my friends is just like you. Its actually kinda scary. Big sports star, popular, a little arrogant, and gets plenty of detentions. Peter, same here...my younger friend is a follower who's always egging us on. And Remus, my best guy friend is EXACTLY like you: smart, bookish, and keeps us out of trouble. Even a brunette, for Pete(er)'s sake! Finally, my other friend fits Tonks's description PERFECTLY. Our school has turned into Hogwarts! AAAHHHH! Even some of the teachers are like McGonnagal, Flitwick, Umbridge...you get the point. Sirius, I have a question. How long did your longest relationship last? Just curious. Because "Tonks" won't stop calling you a player and a jerk. Which makes me yell at her CONSTANTLY. Because you are NOT A JERK!_

_SIncerely, C.C._

_Ps- Sorry it was long. I make the most of using the family computer._

C.C,

Thanks, we try our hardest on making pranks, especially for Snape. Karma Sarma. (Is that even a word?) Really does sound like your school is turning into Hogwarts. If you start learning magical subjects, then we will be freaked. Sirius longest relationship is the one he is in right now, six months and counting.

Thanks for the letter,

Marauders

P.S. No problem with the length, the longer the better.

* * *

_Dear Marauders,_

_Hiya to u all!_

_PETER:How could u do that?I thought after having such loyal friends u would be loyal to them.I HATE U:(_

_JAMES:How is lily?And how are u?i really wish i could be friends with u!and best of luck to ur singing.I luv u (as friends)_

_REMUS:U KNOW MY FRIEND MOON IS MAD FOR also i have a song for u to listen it is heal the world by ME WHEATHER U LIKE IT OR NOT._

_SIRIUS:Just 3 words I LUV U.(SMILES AT U)Will U be my friend_

_TO MARAUDERS:LISTEN TO THE SONG SEASONS IN THE SUN!_

Anonyms,

It is the future! I don't know! OF course you hate me. –Peter

Lily Flower is fine. Still rejecting me. And I am fine, still waiting for Lily to say yes. Thanks. –James

Moon? As in Moony? Coincidence? I like 'Heal the World'. It is great because it is true. –Remus

Er- I er- sure… I guess… I don't know. –Sirius

We all like the song. Well James, Remus, and Sirius. –Marauders

Thanks for the letter,

Marauders

* * *

_Hi James, Remus, and Siruis (you guys have awesome names, did you know that?)_

_Anyways, I've always wondered - why are you friends with Peter?_

_And James, how DID you ever get Lily to go out with you, let alone marry you? Hmm._

_I'm so sorry you all died! (except Peter. He is the reason that you died, James, so i don't really care about him...) it just makes me so sad when I think about how Harry had no parents :'( Peter, you stinker. You ruined Harry's life._

_(Harry is yours and Lily's son, James.)_

_-Eve k_

Ps-Remus, don't worry, you will find true love eventually :)

Eve K,

James us a common name, though. Remus does have cool name, but he doesn't want to say it. Sirius is the name of a constellation, did you know that? I got Lily to date me because I "deflated my head." And I haven't married her yet. It is sad to think of someone without parents. Remus says thanks.

Thanks for the letter,

Marauders

* * *

_Marauders,_

_Hello and thanks for reading this letter! I did some research and found a quick way for you all to become Wizardly Rich but not so rich that people would question your wealth…just a tiny bit of richness. It's simple, no hard work involved. This is an old method developed in 1922 to bring HOPES of good prosperity to you. All you need to do is make FIVE copies of this letter - ONLY FIVE. That is important to remember because now you need to send those letters to five people. If you only made four copies then obviously someone isn't going to get a letter and we all know what happen when the evil fairy of Sleeping Beauty didn't get an invitation, don't we? And if you make six copies, well then you will be stuck with the evidence…er an extra letter. Now send five knuts wrapped up in bubble gum wrapper with those letters - remember to take the gum out of the wrapper before placing the knuts into the wrapper. If you don't then the knuts would get all yucky or someone will chew the gum, bite into the knuts and you will now have a law suite. If you do not have five knuts, just check under the sofa cushions or ask the house elf to fetch you some. ._

_Also remember to place your name or someone else's name, if you wish them to get the blame, on the bottom of your letters. In return, and in an unrealistic theory, you will receive 15,625 letters returned to you, each holding a five knuts so that's $1,595.78 worth of knuts! Though the cost of postage is slightly more then five knuts if you send by muggle post…but do not think about what you are spending just what you are receiving or send your owl - make one trip, address letters to five people in the same household. Or hand them out Houses of Hogwarts School - (not recommend in your own house placements…)_

_Now if you do not send those letters in five days then you have failed to continue this chai…err, charm letter and its powers will be broken. No one will get rich and it will be all your fault._

_Disclaimer: I take no liability for the content of this message if it gets me into trouble nor do I take the consequences of any actions taken based on anyone sending this letter such as broom curses while soaring fifty plus feet in the air. I take even less liability if the recipient of this letter actually follows through with the instructions and find himself/herself with five less friends then before this letter was received and/or is in danger of being cursed/hanged/brought back to life/rehanged by those who received the letter from the recipient._

Anonyms,

Well, we don't know what to say. Sirius was actually about to do this. Er- well, that's it.

Er- Thanks for the letter?

Marauders

* * *

_Dear Peter,_

_Are you aware of what killed Moaning Myrtle? It was a basilisk. One that dwells in the sewers of Hogwarts. Do you know what a basilisk is, Peter? It is a snake. A very large snake. Do you know why I'm telling you this Peter? I'm telling you this because snakes, like cats, they enjoy eating rats. RUN PETER - RUN!_

Moaning Myrtle? Isn't that the ghost that haunts the girls loo? No I don't know what killed her. That is just revolting and horrible. But, im not a rat 24/7, 5/1 sometimes.

Thanks for the heads up,

Marauders

* * *

**A/N: Well the last time I posted I said I hoped to update faster, that didnt work. Sorry. I do try. I really do. Please continue with the letters. Again I will hope to get things in faster. But I have a major test this week, so I can't make many promises. Untill I post again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Marauder's or anything else that may come up in this FanFiction. Mostly Harry Potter things.**

* * *

_Hey Prongs, what would you do if you knew that your future son had the same eyes as the girl who is glaring at you from accross the room for 'accidentally' searing off 5 inches of her hair?_

_Hey Padfoot, what would you do if you knew that you would be living off rats and hiding in a cave with a hipogriffin in the future?_

_Hey Moony, what would you do if you knew that your future son had turquoise hair?_

_Hey Wormtail, what would you do if I told you that you were a slimy piece of scum?_

_Not that any of that is true...I'm just stating the exact opposite of your comfort zone._

Anonymous.

I would probably be to surprised to actually do anything about it. *Stares off into space* Nice! –Prongs

'Living off rats'? I think I would kill myself. Rats are _not _good food! And I need good food! And then the hiding with a hippogriff part. Er- It really all depends if the hippogriff is nice or not. –Padfoot

Turquoise hair? I don't really do the judging people by looks thing. If he was a nice kid, then I would be perfectly fine with it. –Moony

I would ask why. –Wormtail

Good thing none of that was true though. Some of thoses things were a little creepy.

Thanks for the letter,

Marauders

* * *

_Marauders,_

_I love ALL of you(Apart from Peter, you filty liar!)! I'm a Seer and this is my predictions:_

_Prongs-You and Lily will get married and have one child: a little boy called Harry James Potter. Sadly you and Lily die because you made Peter you're Secret Keeper and he betrayed you to Lord Voldemort but Harry survives!_

_Padfoot-You will godparent Harry but you'll go to Azkaban because of Peter. But you will ecsape and live in your mother's house(Poor you!) but you'll lend it to the Order of the Phoenix as Headquarters. You'll get killed by Bellatrix._

_Moony-You will meet a Metamorphmagus and have one child: a boy you called Ted Remus "Teddy" Lupin. The Metamorphnagus will be called Nymphadora Tonks, daughter of Padfoot's cousin, Andromeda. Teddy will be a Metamorphmagus too. You'll die at the Battle of Hogwarts(I cried then because Tonks died too!)._

_Wormtail-You'll meet no-one, tell about Lily and James to Voldemort and be the reason Sirius went to Azkaban. You become a Death Eater. You cut off your hand in Harry's forth year but Voldie gives you a Silver Hand and in Harry's third year at Hogwarts Sirius ecsapes from Azkaban Padfoot and Moony tries to kill you but Harry saves you(Though why did he, you didn't deserve to live, you little scum!) and you try to kill Harry in his seventh year but he saved you so you had to spare his life and your silver hand killed you._

_Hope that helped you see your future^!_

_Cynthia :)_

_P.S The Battle of Hogwarts will be when Harry kills Voldie!_

Cynthia,

I have nothing against Seer, don't get me wrong, but that really does sound horrid. To put it in my word; I marry the girl of my dreams, have a kid with her, I make Peter my Secret-Keeper, and then both Lily and I die because of Peter, but my child survives. If that's true, which not all are true right? Then we are going to die and leave the poor alone. Wow. Nice life. –Prongs

Good side to that; if Harry is James and Lily's kid then that means that Lily finally doesn't try killing me anymore, she is going to finally warm-up to me! Bad side to that; pretty much everything else that you had said. Living in that horrid house that I ran away from when I was sixteen. (Though at least I was able to find a good use to that house) Then Bellatrix, my dear cousin, kills me. That really doesn't surprise me, on a few levels at least. –Padfoot

Cute name for a kid I guess. Teddy Remus Lupin, nice ring. But I marry into Sirius' family? (Not that I believe that I would marry anyway) At least he is a Metamorphmagus. That is a cool power, so I've been told. But then, saying I do have this kid with Sirius' cousin, we both die leaving poor Teddy all by himself. (Sirius told me that his cousin, Tonks, is like thirteen years younger then him and me. Er- are you sure then that that prediction was correct?) –Moony

Well, just reading all of that in a second. I am going to put it into one word, horrid. I really can't see myself doing that. I don't doubt Seer but still. –Wormtail

MY SON KILLS VOLDEMORT? –An over excited Prongs

Thanks for letter,

Marauders

* * *

_*ahem* Dear Wormtail,_

_I would like to offer up my most profuse apologies that no one likes you, and constantly excludes you from the group. For example, "Dear Marauders, I love all of you! Except for you, Wormtail."_

_You must feel so confused and left out. I'm sorry. I want you to know that you are not on my hate-list of people. It is reserved for Cho Chang and Umbridge._

_I know that you are not pure evil. Deep down, you are good and brave. Don't let people get you down, or persuade you to do anything you don't want to do. Please remember what your friends mean to you. Friendship is light. A candle in the dark. Never let anyone put that out._

_Cally Chloe_

Cally Chloe,

Wow, thanks. This is the first (okay, well not first, but one of the very few) of these kind of letters that I have gotten. You wouldn't believe how many different kind of letters that come to me like that. But thanks, I don't know who this Cho Chang is, or this Umbridge person but I am glad that I didn't make your hate-list. As for the last paragraph, I agree with that 100%. It really is something that I would say, or at least something that Remus might say, I would be thinking it. But one again thanks.

Thanks for the letter,

Wormtail

* * *

_Dear Marauders,_

_You guys are amazing. The absolute PERFECT group of people. The smart one, the charmer, the loyal one, and the glue that holds you all together. Try not to fight over who gets what description. ^-^_

_James, hang in there. Lily is just in denial. *nodnod* Know that, if nothing else, your friends will always love you. All of them. No matter how a third one may act._

_Sirius, never change. *fond head shake* Mary is a lucky girl. ^-^_

_Remus, You'll find people to accept your furry little problem... I just LOVE bunnies! xD Be more confident, find love, pull a prank, and become a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. You'd be good at it. :D By the way, can I borrow some chocolate? xD_

_Peter: Just remember what I said. I hope this cheers you up a bit. :)_

_Also, if I could make a suggestion... *gathers Marauders around in a huddle* *whisper whisper mumble whisper* There. Now THAT should be a good prank to pull. xD MUAH-HAH-HAH-HAH!_

_... *ahem*_

_Anyways, nice talking to you! Good luck on that prank- I want to hear all about it!_

_~Cally Chloe_

Cally Chloe,

You told us something, so now there must be a fight. We already know that Moony is the smart one. Without him, we would have probably all failed by now. Wormtail is probably the one who holds us all together. But Prongs and Padfoot are trying to figure out which is the loyal and the charmer. –Marauders

From our guess, we just won't tell Prongs and Padfoot. Prongs is the loyal one, and Padfoot is the charmer. But we may have them still mixed. –Moony and Wormtail

Lils in denial. *Dramatic sigh* I know that she wants to yell how much she is in love with me! When you say my friend will always love me, I really do hope that you mean it the way that the girls do, like friends. Because er- I'm straight. –Prongs

Even though I don't agree on Prongs last comment, I will ignore it. Mary is a lucky girl. She is waiting for me to finished replying to this group of letters, so we can er- *ahem * "study". –Padfoot

'Furry-little-problem'. Yes those bunnies! I really to try to be all those things. Well, not the D.A.D.A Professor. But I have always wanted to teach. As for the chocolate, if I send it the muggle way then it would be all melted. So I'll send it to you the wizard way. It'll be able to stay cold until it gets to you. Hope you enjoy. –Moony

What you said, it would be hard to forget it. Not that I want to forget it. I'll remember it, for a long time. Thanks, I have said thanks a lot haven't I? I was just thankful to know that people are around. (I said it again didn't I?) Sorry thanks for the… sorry. But it was really good advice tha- I'm going to stop talking er- writing now. –Wormtail

Oh that was genius! You are a natural! Nice talking to you too.

Thanks for the letter,

Marauders

* * *

_Hey!_

_Oh gosh, so many letters. I really hope you write back to mine :) because ... um ... I love you? Merr, and if you don't I'll cry and go to the darkside with Sev and Regulus ;P_

_James - hmm, you come first!_

_What do you like about Lily? (Keep it short if possible) She seems pretty nice, but surely there's others?_

_And if you were gay would you date Sirius, Remus or Peter? Or Severus (I should include him, nobody else does MEANIES!)_

_Sirius - AHHH! You're my second favourite. (That sounds mean ...) But, yet again you're the sexiest thing to ever grace Hogwarts with your existance *melts* ANYWAY!_

_Why are you so mean to your brother? He's kinda cute :P and I bet his hair is silky like a kitten. (It looks it)_

_And in a fight who would win you or Remus? I think Remus because he'd either hurt you with a book or tell you to sit. (good dog)_

_Remus - YOU'RE MY ULTIMATE FAVOURITE! :D Ahhh! You're so smart and amazing and smart and ... cute! You're way better than Jacob Black that sparlky Twilight "werewolf". Not that you are a werewolf *shifty eyes* Anywho!_

_Um ... I don't know what to ask you :/ you're too amazing. If we met I'd faint and you'd think I was really boring :/ and not pretty at all. (Like Tonks who is super amazing!)_

_OH! I thought of one! Why the HELL did you become friends with the marauders (despite the sexiness)?_

_And heck, I'll ask you the same as James. Who would you go gay for?_

_Peter – You made me hate rats. Although I do have two rats and one's called Wizard and the other is Pettigrew. Seeing as you haven't betrayed your friends yet, I'll just ask something easy._

_What's your favourite colour? :)_

_Uh … I hope you didn't find me too dull. I worry, because you're so totally awesome! And so totally not._

_I love you all :) (But, I don't love you as much Peter sorry sweetie)_

_Claire x_

_Oh squeee! I made a typo! xP I meant: "You're so totally awesome and I'M so totally not"_

_S__orry, I'd never want you to think you weren't awesome. :) Have an extra hug (a heart for each of you ;) even evil Peter)_

Claire,

We wouldn't skip your letter! We read and write back to every single letter that we get. You shouldn't go over to the dark side, because they don't have cookies like they promised! (That was a joke that Sirius had heard from his muggle studies teacher) -Marauders

I have no clue how to keep it short of all the things I like about Lils. But, I will try. She cares for everyone around her, and everything. I guess to say things quickly there were "fireworks" when I first saw her. And I knew that she was the one for me. Er- truthfully, I would not go gay for anyone. I am as "straight as a line". Sorry about all the muggle quotes. But Sirius keeps telling me all of them. They are my friends (minus Snape) but never, NEVER would I turn gay for them. –Prongs

Not really mean, at least I am in the top two. And you know that I'm the 'sexiest thing to ever grace Hogwarts with my existence' So that makes up for being number two. And I didn't want to be mean to Reg, but he chose to be on Voldemort's side, and I picked the Orders' side. We are two totally different people. As for the hair, I have no idea. I never petted his hair. Against me and Remus? I would win! Hands down! Remus may be smart, I will admit that. But I am much better at Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense. So yeah, I would win. –Padfoot

I am honored to be your favorite. And, though I don't know this 'Jacob Black' i am glad that I am 'way better'. And yes, as you said, not that I am a werewolf. Because that is just crazy talk. I wouldn't say that you are boring. And really looks don't matter. What really matters to me, and most smart guys, is what a girl is really like. I wouldn't care if you were tall or short. Blond or a brunette. I just care about your personality. Which I know yours would be cool, your are just nervous. Really, I can't say how I became friends with the other Marauders. I guess it had helped that within the first week of Hogwarts Prongs and Padfoot were trying to pull a prank, but they had it totally messed up. So I helped them fix it. So it wouldn't be traceable back to them, or me. And that had started the amazing friendship of ours. As for the 'gay' question. I wouldn't go 'gay'. I have my friends. But they are only my friends. But between you and me, once when I annoyed someone they spread rumors that me and Padfoot were dating. That was a horrid time of my life. Sorry, I wrote more then the rest of the Marauders. –Moony

I get that you hate me, but don't take it out on the poor rats! They are cool creatures. They are just misunderstood! And as for a favorite color, I would say neon orange. –Wormtail

None of us find you dull, very interesting letter. And don't worry about the typo's. We are awesome. But we also know that you are too, You aren't dull or boring, or whatever else you think. You are cool, and fun to talk to, and awesome.

Thanks for the letter,

Marauders

* * *

_Dear Marauder's,_

_Peter: No not death eaters you moronic twit jealous of your friends. It is not Padfoot's fault; he thought that you were trust worthy so therefore gave you the responsibility of being secret keeper for James and Lily because he thought the death eaters wouldn't think of you as a possibility but would go after him straight away and that they would use veritaserum to interrogate him. According to my visions Voldemort was going to do just that when you turned up and told him where James and Lily where hiding with Harry. YOU CHOSE TO GO TO VOLDEMORT SIRIUS DID NOT MAKE YOU HENCE YOU DID IT OF YOUR OWN FREE WILL YOU EVIL, MURDERING TRAITOR YOU DO NOT DESEVRE TO BE CALLED A MARAUDER._

_James: It is not Snape's fault, he made the mistakes he made because of the things that have been done to him. First of all his dad abuses him badly, mostly mentally and physical abuse. Secondly Dumbledore does nothing to stop this even though he knows about it (the same with your son when he is placed in the care of Lily's sister and her husband after your deaths). Third you guys make his life hell at school (though he gets worse from his dad) and finally he loses the only true friend he ever had. Did you know he thought about killing himself? (No one but me and now you has ever know this- one of the down sides to being a seer is that you can see some really distressing things). You don't have to like him to be allies with him – after all he would be a very good spy. You should know this, even though he dislikes your son because he is your double (with the exception of his eyes – he has Lily's eye) he still saves Harry's life multiple times and after he realised his mistake spent the remained of his life trying to help defeat Voldemort. If you want more reasons to like him then try this – when Snape dies he give Harry some of his memories and after viewing these Harry forgives him for his unpleasant actions towards him and sees him as a hero saying to his second son that he was probably the bravest man he had ever met. Harry's first so is called James Sirius Potter, his second son is called Albus Severus Potter and his daughter is called Lily Luna Potter (Luna is a friend of his wife Ginny's). Ginny is Molly and Arthur Weasley's youngest daughter and Ron (Harry's best friend is their youngest son- a year older than Ginny and in Harry's year at Hogwarts) also the sorting hat wanted to put Harry into Slytherin but he asked not to be put into Slytherin because of what Ron had told him about the house so he gets put into Gryffindor. Another reason you should like Severus Snape is because despite his dislike for the marauders while teaching at Hogwarts at the same time as Lupin he brews correctly and safely a potion called wolfsbane which reduces the pain of a werewolf's transformation and allows them to keep their mind for Remus every month that he teaches at Hogwarts._

_Padfoot: Refer to what I have said to James – Dumbledore ignores not only the fact Snape is abused by his father but also he ignores the abuse Harry receives from his aunt and uncle after he is placed in their care after James and Lily's death. He is not the person he appears to be, did you know he was involved with Grindelwald. Also ones animagus form reflects ones character for example you are a dog and dogs are natural friendly and are extremely loyal so that show you are the same. James's is a stag, stags are proud creatures and James is also proud. Peter's animagus form is a rat, doesn't that speak for itself? Think about it. Here is a solution make Remus the secret keeper since he isn't the most likely and also is loyal and won't betray James and Lily, furthermore once a month he won't be easy to talk to._

_Moony: You are both very happy with each other, Teddy is a fantastic child and you make Harry his godfather (a position he takes very seriously and uses as an excess to spoil Teddy) he helps raise him and tells him bedtime stories about his father (who becomes a hero in the Wizarding world and as such the new ministry – the reformed one after the defeat of Voldemort- begin to reconsider and change the laws regarding werewolves; they are allowed to get married, have kids (because of Teddy) and are allowed to go to magical schools (provided that proper consideration is taken and that there is a potions mistress or master that is skilled enough to safely brew wolfsbane (a potion that allows a werewolf to keep their mind during the transformation and also reduces the pain of the transformation) - the instructions are written on the back of this letter, hope it helps by the way it is currently not owned by anyone and I'm not going to take credit for it so you are more than welcome to- it is worth a lot of money. The changing laws are mostly down to Harry and his friends Ron and Hermione (a muggleborn girl who is very intelligent) and the do this in memory of Remus John Lupin._

_Lily: I know you don't trust James on this but it is true, you will get married and have a son called Harry James Potter after your grandfather and on Halloween 1981 Voldemort will come to your home (where you have been hiding since he decided to kill Harry- the house is protected by the Fidelius Charm and Peter is the secret keeper though he betrays you all- you refuse to hand over Harry and he kills you this however creates a powerful shield around Harry (the shield is a result of your love and your sacrifice and it deflects the killing curse back at Voldemort) though Voldemort isn't killed. That is not what I wanted to tell you. What I wanted to say is this; Severus really didn't mean what he called you – he was embarrassed and angry so lashed out at the one person he cares about. It is important that you know this because Dumbledore refuses to see and acknowledge this, Severus has and is being abused by his father, at 14 his mother killed herself to escape the abuse and left Severus to deal with it alone which has made the abuse he suffers worse because before it was both he and his mother and now it is just him. I know there is little you can do but be there for him, I have asked that the marauders change the way the treat him – if nothing else just laying off the pranks and that if the have it in their hearts make a fresh start with him and try to become friends._

_Marauders: I hope that you can change your future both Harry and Teddy deserve to have their parents raise them and you all deserve to live long and happy lives (though Peter if you chose to walk the path I've seen I hope you died before you can betray your friends – in fact I may have to find you and kill you myself if you chose the path of darkness and death that I have seen for you. I know you won't but you should try and be nicer to Snape I'm not sure what year you are in but at age 14 Snape's mum kills herself to escape the abuse of her husband which only make the abuse Snape suffers worse. As such I am asking you to do one thing; change the way you treat him- if nothing else lay off the pranks or if you have the hearts to try then go to him and try for a fresh start (a clean slate) and try to become friends. Please allow Lily to read the section I've included._

_Best of luck_

_Angelic Supernatural Hunter (now Marauder Nightshadow- because in my animagus form I'm a black panther)_

Marauder Nightshadow,

Well then, I'm just not going to day anything more to you, Because each try I try to point out the good you wreak it. –Wormtail

Again, making it so hard to hate him! I didn't really know about his home life, probably because we don't talk. But he has other friends beside what him and Lily. He has all those weird want-to-be-Death-Eater guys. We were only like that to him because he was friends with my Lily, and now we are like that because of what he had done to Lily. I wont promise us stopping our pranks on him, but I guess we could bring it down a little on the pranking. Then I guess it shows that he can be nice by giving the potion to Moony. Oh, and my kid marries a Weasley? I figure that it would be a big family. (That's what Molly keeps saying she wants anyways) Even though at the moment, I think they only have three kids. Then my son has three kids, nice. Then naming them after me, Sirius, Dumbledore, and Snape. The Snape part does surprise me, but I guess what ever the memories were that he had shown Harry must have shown him in a different light then we see him right now. And if my son saw his as brave, I'm sure he did a few things that not many people would think of doing. So, as I said, I guess we could try and lower the pranks a bit on him. –Prongs

Snape is abused by his father? _I'm _abused by my father and sometimes my mother. And- I think I just realized something I have in common with him. Er- moving on. I didn't know about Dumbledore and Grindelwald. I guess I don't know much about his past, thinking about it know. I haven't really thought much about our Animagus forms, well I didn't think much about what they mean at least. But you have a point, maybe Remus will be the Secret-Keeper after all. I mean, you do make some good points. –Padfoot

Good, I'm glad that we are happy. But with Harry being James' kid, I'm not all that surprised with the spoiling. James would have done the exact same thing. It really is a good thing that things are finally changing in the Wizarding world. The ministry seemed blind when it came to the whole werewolf's-are-people issue. And thank you for the potion instructions, I have never been a great potion brewer myself, but I know one person who is amazing at it. Although, I don't think that I will take it as my own. I would feel like I was stelling, because I did not come up with it on my own. But I can promise you that it will be used. So thank you again. –Moony

Remus gave me this letter, I'm disappointed in what these boys are doing, but that is off topic. I don't usually listen to what Seer say because they always seem to say things like you have just said; something that is really out there. But most you seem to give a bit more detail then some of them say. They say 'You will marry a James Potter, have a kid name Harry Potter, and be killed by Voldemort'. So it is usually hard to belive them, but I am beliving you. And after this time, I have realized that he probably didn't mean to. But that still doesn't help the fact that he said it, in front of pretty much the whole school. Now with Sev's life at home. I knew that something had gone on with his mother when he was 14. Because for a long time the most I could get out of him was that his mother had left and she wasn't coming back. He wouldn't say much else about the subject. But he never told me about his father, I had figured that something must had happened at home, because I would always see the marks on him. But he just told me the he had a fight, the one time I asked. After that, I went off just piecing the rest together. Good luck with trying the get Potter and Black to back off with Sev. Remus, I know, doesn't like participating in them, but he usually get dragged into them. I don't really know much about Peter. I could, maybe, try and give him another chance. But him calling me that was also only a part of the reason. The other part was that he was always around those creepy kids who are bound to become Death Eaters when they graduate. –Lily Evans

Of course we will try and fix the future. We are in our sixth year, we just haven't really said that yet to anyone. Dumb move. We didn't know about Snape's mum until this letter. We will try to keep from from pranking him much. (Which just means that Moony will try to stop a prank, and probably fail at it).

Thanks for the letter

Marauders

P.S Padfoot says that it is really not possible for him to change the way that he pranks him.

* * *

_-Dear Marauders :)_

_your pranks are amazing! and so are you!(well James Remus and Sirius are amazing) Feed Snape to the giant squid...even though hes would probably be sick from all that grease and im sure he doesnt taste as good as bagels. James,Remus,Sirius-keep on being awesome! Peter-go die in a hole. it would make everyone happier and save lives._

_P.S. Snape deserved all your touture because of how he treated Harry but turned out to be an okay guy in the end._

_P.P.S.-Peter i hate you._

_P.P.P.S.-i love the rest of you :)_

_~~THEcheeseluver12~~_

THEcheeseluver12,

The pranks that we pull are always amazing aren't they? And thanks. But we couldn't feed Snape to the giant squid. What did the poor squid ever do to us? Because you are probably right on what would happen. We always try being awesome, and Wormtail is ignoring your statement so that he doesn't crumble up the paper and throw it in the fire. We just say that Snape deserves to be tortured. Period. Wormtail hates you too.

Thanks for the letter,

Marauders

* * *

_Once more to the Marauders!_

_I just relized that my last letter had horrible grammer and tons of mistakes. I apoligize._

_Thank you for pushing Snape into the lake! And then you made his clothes dissappear! That mental image made me laugh so hard i cried. (then i cringed because i did not want a picture of snape naked in my head...thats REALLY NASTY)_

_AND CONGRTS SIRIUS! Tell Mary I'm very jealous...because I am (along with the rest of the world...)_

_And to Remus I'm hurt. I don't think thats a proper reason to not date me. Since Sirius isn't single you're the only singe guy in my new name! So now, if I become a stalker and stalk you, It will be Sirius' fault._

_The now Stalking Remus,_

_SiriusOrRemus_

_(who was once GeorgeOrDraco in case you couldn't tell)_

SiriusOrRemus,

We can get past the grammar and other mistakes. It doesn't really need to be perfect. Pushing him in was fun, Sirius didn't warn us that he was going to do that. So er- you know, Sirius got pushed into the lake because of that. No one seemed to like the image either. –Marauders

Thanks, and Mary get's a lot of people telling her that they are jealous. She just nods and smiles, holding onto me. –Sirius

I say that it is a good reason. Well, at least the first one. I don't know you, I haven't met you. So therefore I cannot date you. I cannot also help the fact that Sirius is dating his girlfriend, which still surprises me. Well, there is an 'if' in that. So that's er- good. –Moony

Thanks for the letter, (And the 'stalking Remus' part. Is scaring Remus now)

Marauders

* * *

_Wormtail ~ What do you do with all your hate mail?_

_Sever it from the rest of the letter with a Diffindo and then throw it in the fire?_

_Or are you saving them up for a bonfire?_

_Padfoot ~ Glad to hear you got rid of the Painting of Annoyance._

_I wonder how many headaches/migraines you saved people from getting by doing that._

_Also, I've been wondering, in the books, you weren't driven insane by a 13(I think) year long stay in Azkaban, I want to know, why?_

_Some Fanfiction writers speculate that it's thanks to your Animagus form, I wouldn't know if it's true or not, I haven't even gotten to the fourth book._

_So, I was wondering, Is it because of your Animagus form, do you have some sort of immunity to Dementors, or what?_

_... Oh, and congratulations on being in a relationship for half a year._

_Moony ~ Hey there "Professor" Moony *chuckles*, Any interesting things happen recently?_

_Has the jinx on the DADA position settled yet?_

_Also, have you guys used spells for things they weren't intended to be used for?_

_Like using Levicorpus to throw someone into the lake?_

_Prongs ~ Your kid is awesome._

_Plain and simple._

_The only way he'd be any more awesome is if he could make things explode with a snap of his fingers._

_Also, if you were around in Harry's time, as a Professor(more than likely DADA), who'd you prank more?_

_Snape, or Draco?_

_I reeeeaaaalllly don't like either of them._

_The fact that Draco's dad was a high-ranking politician probably kept him from being hexed, but what about Snape?_

_What kept him from being hexed?_

_Marauders in General ~ If you guys couldn't be in Gryffindor, what houses do you think you guys go in?_

_Honestly, I think you guy's would all go to Slytherin, due to your ambition and slyness._

_After all, not all Slytherin's are evil... right?_

_I don't think Horace Slughorn was evil, just irritating._

_Sincerely,_

_Gamerteen13._

Gamerteen13,

I don't know, because of what people say that I'll do in the future. Anyway, I'm not allowed to do anything with the letters. The other three, or at least Prongs and Padfoot, are keeping them in an album. They keep counting how many fans they have. Then a fight breaks out between them two of who has the most fans. But I wish I could do that with the letters. –Wormtail

I probably saved at least a hundred, okay maybe not that much but you know what I mean. It was because I knew that I was innocent. It wasn't a happy thought so the Dementors couldn't suck it away. It was an obsession. So I have no immunity to them. And thanks. –Padfoot

Hello. For interesting things, if you mean besides getting sucked into doing pranks with the other three that call themselves the Marauders, then no. Nothing interesting. The jinx has been settled into the post for a while now, probably a year or two before we got here if I am correct. _I _don't use the spells, nor does Wormtail. But Padfoot and Prongs use them like crazy. –Moony

My kids is awesome, yes he is. Okay, but the whole snapping his fingers and things explode would be ten times cooler. I highly doubt that I would ever be a Professor, but just saying I was, Snape would get his usual pranks. But each time I heard that Malfoy had messed with my kid, that Malfoy would be pranked worst then ever. What had kept Snape for getting hexed was that he was a Professor (not that I would care if he was mine) and I think the kids in that time were a little two busy to prank annoying Professors'. That was Peeves job. –Prongs

Moony said he would be a Ravenclaw, the hat really did think about putting him in there. Wormtail shrugged and said Hufflepuff? But Prongs and Padfoot swore that they would never go into Slytherin. None of the Marauders would ever be in Slytherin. They are meant to be a Gryffindor! And Slughorn has favorites, so no one but Remus and Lily like him.

Thanks for the letter,

Marauders

* * *

_Dear Marauders._

_James - Seriously, lay off Snape. He sacrifices everything for you're son and ends up getting bitten through the neck by a giant snake. Not the best way to go._

_Remus - You're the best. That's all I can say to you._

_Sirius - You're cool and everything but just thought I'd warn you - you get killed by a curtain. Everything dies and all that, so try and go out in a style as cool as you are._

_Peter - Once again, you do betray your friends. On the plus side, you die because you show James' son mercy, so at least there's that._

_Also Lily (make sure she sees) - seriously, one word and you end a friendship?. See James' section and re-think._

_Heldon16_

_P.S - Severus Snape becomes Hogwarts Headmaster after Albus Dumbledore. Just thought you ought to know._

Heldon16,

I can't really help the fact that he is an easy target to prank. As for my son, that is in the future. So, technically, I don't have to treat him a different way because of something that he does in the distant future. –Prongs

Thanks. –Moony

Thank you, but 'killed by a curtain' sounds funny. But sure, I'll try that. –Padfoot

I really hate that I betrayed my friends, and see at least I died because I showed mercy. –Wormtail

You think it was just because of that one thing, that one thing he said? No. It was because he was always around those soon-to-be-Death-Eaters. It was because our friendship was already falling apart with us two being in rivalry houses. It was because he went around calling my friends the M word. And then it just ended when he called me that, as well. If you don't know, it is an offensive word to call anyone. –Lily Evans

Thanks for the letter,

Marauders

* * *

_Hello again, Marauders:_

_I definitely don't mind being referred to as Ted, especially if it was my dad's idea. Most people call me Teddy, but Victoire thinks that I should adopt a more grown-up name, since working in the Auror Office is a bit intimidating, and apparently "Teddy" isn't._

_James: Harry was almost-singlehandedly responsible for giving Gryffindor the lead in the Quidditch tournament when he was at school. Even though first-years weren't allowed brooms, during his first flying lesson, McGonagall saw him catch a Remembrall after a fifty-foot dive, and gave him the position of Seeker. They first won the tournament in Harry's third year, because the first time, he was unconscious in the Hospital Wing, and the second, the tournament itself was called off. Brilliant job, Prongs, I am from the future. I am proud of him, though I was only six weeks old when Harry beat Voldemort._

_Sirius: Ha, ha. Of course you would ask Dad. And yes, it would've made more sense, because he never would've betrayed James and Lily. But I think what happened is that there was suspicion that one of you four was a traitor. James knew it wasn't you, you thought it was Remus, and he in turn was correct in thinking it was Peter. But it's not your fault; you couldn't have known. Once you got sent to Azkaban, he fully believed you were guilty, but he took you back as his one remaining friend once Pettigrew was shown to be alive._

_Remus/Dad: I'm glad it does; I'm sure that there isn't much to cheer you up at the moment. I wish that I'd known you and Mum, but writing these letters are the closest thing I've ever gotten to, so I'm going to continue to write for as long as I can. Harry taught me to fly from a very young age, so I became Gryffindor's seeker once I started school. I don't think Grandmum was too pleased with that._

_Peter: I wouldn't like the way it sounds either, mate. So please, change it. If you ever feel the urge to…I dunno…betray your friends- just don't. Even if Voldemort is gonna kill you, never give in. As a Gryffindor, you should die rather than betray your friends. I know I would. And I know that the other three reading this letter would give their lives for you in a heartbeat. So why don't you return the favour?_

_How'd that prank go, if you've got around to it? James: Your two grandsons are currently playing for the team that's been unbeatable since my first year (if you get my drift). James II is a Chaser, and a brilliant one at that. I was his captain when he first started, and I'd been teaching him for years before he started school. Al is the Seeker, and he's so much like Harry that it's scary. He started school the year after I left, so unfortunately I haven't been able to teach him in a school setting. But I've been to almost every game, and if a team other than Gryffindor wins a match…the world may just collapse in shock. Sirius: Don't you worry about the future. It's in good hands…mostly. There will always be a next generation of pranksters. After you it was the Weasley twins. After them, it was Victoire and I. It currently is James, Fred, and Roxanne. Merlin only knows who it'll be next. And brilliant, Remus. Looks like there's something else I've inherited from you. Chocolate is the best. I have a Honeydukes bar waiting for me on my beside table at this very moment. Oh, and by the way…I've created my Animagus form. I thought it only right. It is the same as my patronus…a wolf._

_Always,_

_Teddy R. Lupin_

Ted,

Who's this Victoire? A girlfriend? A wife? (Remus doesn't even want to think that it's your wife. That makes him feel old).

My son is the best Quidditch player ever, if he was to go to the real Quidditch teams. Then that team would win every match. A Remembrall on a fifty foot dive? I'll admit, even I wasn't that good as a first year. But that is horrid that he was unconscious for his first year match. Then it getting called off in his second year must have been even more horrid. Only six weeks? Wow, but still you were around for the fall of Voldemort. –Prongs

It was either Moony or McGonagall, and I didn't feel like going over to McGonagall, because then she would think we were up to something. And we aren't really allowed to be doing this, not that we care. Plus, why go off and find McGonagall when I knew that Moony would know? Moony is very forgivable. If he wasn't, then we probably wouldn't be friends right now. He forgave me for a prank that I did on him when we were younger, but I don't think he wants me to tell you. –Padfoot

Talking to you cheers me up enough, especially when I'm stuck at Hogwarts with Prongs and Padfoot. Who try dragging me into pranking someone every other day. I really wish that I would have gotten to know you to, and I can't say anything about your mum because I haven't met her yet. It's good that you became a Seeker, I'm proud of you. A Padfoot said that Andromeda was either being overly protective, or she just hates Quidditch. He could never tell. –Moony/Your Dad

As I said, I don't like the way it sounds. I wouldn't betray my friends no matter what. –Wormtail

We have yet to prank Snape, Remus has been making us 'study'. So, as we still are waiting. Is there a certain something that you would like us to do?- Prongs and Padfoot

I know what you mean, Ted. I guess it is in the family to be brilliant Quidditch players. –Prongs

The future should be in good hands, if it wasn't then I think I would go to the future and fix that. And trust me, I know how to get myself into the future. If there was no one to annoy the Professor's and pull pranks on people then it just wouldn't be Hogwarts. Don't you agree? –Padfoot

I agree with you. Chocolate is the best, it also helps when you are not feeling well. Or if you just are going mental for chocolate. I really didn't approve of the other Marauders' doing an Animagus, but as you are out of school. Then that's okay, I am really proud that you were able to do that. Good job Ted, good job. –Moony

Thanks for the letter,

Marauders

* * *

_Dear James,_

_Deflate your ego. Arrogance is why Lily doesn't like you. One of the reasons at least. You're not even that cute. And that snitch thing? Major. Idiocy._

_Dear Sirius,_

_When the Prophecy comes out, do not let Peter be secret keeper. Also, if you do wind up in Azkaban, your Animagud form will come in handy. Always remember you're innocent._

_Dear James and Sirius,_

_You don't have to like snape, but at least stop with the nickname- it sounds like something a four year old would come up with. Do you know what you are being to him? A bully. Just like Sirius' family._

_Dear Remus,_

_Remember always that you are an amazing person and that the only persons opinion that matters is your own._

_Dear Peter,_

_yes you betrayed James and Lily. However, it wasn't really your fault. I mean for one thing- prettttty sure they cruciated it out of you. And they were going to kill you. And you're just not strong enough to withstand that. I'm sorry. :(_

_Dear all of you,_

_... Just keep swimming. (Quote from a Muggle Movie.)_

_Pintoness_

Pintoness,

My ego isn't that big. I am not arrogant. And I'm pretty sure that 99.9% of girls at Hogwarts would disagree with you on your last two comments. –Prongs

I would be a secret keeper, and if not me, I would say Remus. And I will remember both. The Animagus and the innocent. –Padfoot

We just act the way that he acts to us. It may seem like a four year old, to you. But he does the exact some thing. –Prongs and Padfoot

I try to remember that, but sometimes it is hard. –Moony

Thank you. I know that I betrayed them, but really. I hate thinking about it. I wish I hadn't. And I can still fix it cant I? –Wormtail

Nice Quote.

Thanks for the letter,

Marauders

* * *

_Dear Marauders,_

_You guys are totally awesome! Even Peter was pretty cool for the first seven years you all were together. Anyway, I've got specific messages for each of you._

_Prongs-You are a totally awesome quidittch player! Just do us all a favor, and deflate that arrogant head of yours._

_Padfoot-I love the animagus form! Dogs rule! Please try to embarrass Snape for me! Have you ever thought of calling him Sev Sev Sevikkins to his face in front of the entire school?_

_Moony-You are the greatest werewolf EVER! You could kick Jacob Black's butt any day! Do me a favor and go kill Fenrir Greyback, please._

_Wormtail-I hope for your sake you decide to stick with your friends, and not join old Voldie. I mean, really look at his followers! You don't belong with them! Really!_

_Hope you all torture Snape into insanity! (Seriously, you'd be doing me a favor. I hate to tell you, but I'm in his house, and personally, I hate it there. Griffyndor is so much better.)_

_Lots of Love!_

_Cali_

Cali,

We are awesome, aren't we? But that is our definition of Marauders. The awesome pranking group that annoys teachers and students alike. –Marauders

Thank you Cali. But I do not have a big head, and I am not arrogant. –Prongs

Dogs rule! That's the truth! I always try to embarrass him. But I have honestly never thought about calling him that in front of the whole school. 'Sev Sev Sevikkins' that is something that I will have to remember. –Padfoot

I wouldn't really say 'greatest werewolf ever'. Maybe the nicest. Out of the ones I met, that one might be true. I don't know a Jacob Black, but that is the second time someone has said his name to me. But I'm not one to hurt someone else, or as you say 'kick his butt'. I would gladly try and kill Greyback though. –Moony

I prefer to be with my friends then with him. I hope I stay with my friends this time around as well. –Wormtail

We always are trying that. But you are a Slytherin? Okay, if you hate it and prefer Gryffindor then that's cool. You are cool.

Thanks for the letter,

Marauders

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry I havent updated this story in a long time! Each time i have an empty weeked then I end up writin some random story, or doing homework, or doing some other thing that I hadnt planned on doing. So I do try to update this story. In nine weeks then I'm out of school and I will have the whole summer free! Then i can promise alot more updating. That is saying that thihs story lasts that long, i hope it does. So please leave a review or a message for the Marauders.**


	7. Chapter 7: Not A Chapter

**Not a Chapter**

**So sorry about this now three week wait on Letters to the Marauders. For some reason my mind is becoming blank on the Marauders' 'voices'. I will try to have it posted soon. I really will, but I have to get back in my mind first. So once again sorry about the wait. It will be up as soon as I can get it up.**


End file.
